


Some Days Are Made For Rain

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Lance and Joey have fun in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days Are Made For Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a request over at [fic_requests](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/). People seemed to like my ficlet and I decided to continue it. Here's the result.  
> Written for ephemera, go4it and stellamira. Thanks to kriski and jewelianna for beta. [Originally published July 2004](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/232073.html).

It's raining outside and Chris stands in front of the window, watching the raindrops running down the glass. He can see the steam coming from the earth when the rain hits the overheated ground, charging the air with energy.

He feels it in his veins, like electricity flowing through his body, energizing him after the long heat wave that made him feel like an old sloth. He starts bouncing on the balls of his feet. He's getting impatient and all that he wants is to get out and feel the power of mother nature surround him.

Turning around, Chris sees Lance and Joey curled up together on the couch, watching Star Wars on TV. "I'm going to go outside," he says, the urgency in his voice so clear to his own ears.

"What?" Joey lifts his head to look at him. He's confused and he's frowning, but he never stops running his hand over Lance's arm. "It's raining."

"I know." Chris smiles. The both of them look so cute and comfortable together and he almost wishes to be on the couch with them, being petted by Joey. But the rain is calling him, trying to fill him with the energy he so desperately needs.

Lance blinks at him, raising an eyebrow, but after a second his expression changes. His eyes soften and he starts to smile. "I'm coming with you."

Joey starts to protest when Lance gets up. Chris doesn't blame him. There's nothing better than Lance cuddling up to you on the couch. He's always warm and it just feels right and safe to hold onto him. And Lance seems to enjoy it just as much as Chris and Joey.

Just one glance at Lance and Joey shuts his mouth, sighing as he gets up as well. It makes Chris grin. Joey's such a sucker for Lance, just like him.

Chris turns and opens the big glass doors. He stands in the doorway for a little while, inhaling the cool air that feels so good flowing over his hot skin. It smells of rain and energy and wet grass and then he finally steps outside, letting the rain wash over him.

Within seconds he's soaked to the bone and it feels so good. He tilts his head back and opens his mouth. The rain prickles on his tongue and he remembers that he used to do this when he was little, standing outside in the rain, trying to catch the raindrops with his mouth, while his mom yelled at him to come back inside.

He starts laughing, the joy pulsing through his body. He feels so young, so small and big at the same time, and when he senses the presence of Lance and Joey right behind him it's even better.

"You okay?" Joey asks and Chris can tell he's amused.

Chris looks at the dark sky, the clouds looming dangerously above him, but also so peaceful. "I've never been better."

Chris stretches his arms out and twirls, head still titled back, the rain falling down on him. He feels like a little boy experiencing the rain for the first time or the hundredth time, it doesn't matter. The big raindrops splash on his face and he licks his lips. The water tastes of life and strength

He feels like singing and he starts humming the melody of 'Singing In The Rain.' Joey chuckles somewhere behind him, but starts humming, too, and soon they all are singing and dancing in the rain.

Turning around, he sees Joey just a few yards away, big grin on his face and wet clothes clinging to his body, looking down at a dirty Lance sitting on the ground. Lance must have slipped on the wet grass. There are grass stains all over his clothes and he glares at Joey, giving him the finger, but Chris can tell he's not mad. The amused glimmer in Lance's eyes is a dead give away.

Joey's almost bursting with laughter. It's the perfect time for an attack, Chris thinks. He sneaks up on Joey and jumps on his back, wrapping his legs around Joey's waist.

"Heya," he cries in Joey's ear and holds on tightly. Joey tries to shake him, but he's got years of experience of jumping on people and he knows what to do so they can't throw him on the ground.

"Get off me," Joey yells, but he's laughing and not trying too hard to get Chris off his back. Lance looks amused, grinning at their antics, and then all of a sudden he jumps up and tackles Joey, making them all fall down.

They roll over the muddy ground, wrestling and laughing. It's crazy and Chris wonders what people would think if they could see them right now -- three grown men, playing in the rain like lunatics -- but he doesn't care. He's just enjoying the rain and the relief it brings after the heat of the past weeks.

Chris has the upper hand, or so he thought, because suddenly Joey flips him on his back, straddling him and holding his arms, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Hah," Joey crows, "I got you."

Joey looks down at him and Chris sees the mood change in his eyes, from playfulness to lust in mere seconds. "You got me," Chris answers, the words catching in his throat.

He lifts his head, meeting Joey half way, and they're kissing. It's wet and dirty, literally, and so hot he can hear Lance gasp. The need to breathe makes him break the kiss and then Lance is kissing Joey and it's even hotter to look at them, while Joey still has him pinned to the ground, holding his hands in a tight grip.

Lance breaks the kiss with Joey and leans down to him. "And I've got both of you," he whispers just before their lips meet.

Chris moans into Lance's mouth. There's just something about Lance's kisses that make him go crazy. The way he licks into Chris' mouth or sucks on Chris' lower lip, it's that and everything together. It has an addicting quality and he never wants to stop. He craves it like he craves the rain.

Lance breaks the kiss and Chris lifts his head, following Lance's movements, not wanting to go without that mouth for longer than he needs to. Lance knows the affect he has on Chris and he uses it expertly, running his tongue over Chris' lip and when Chris opens his mouth he pulls back and just grins at him, while Chris whimpers for more.

"You want more?" Lance asks innocently, but nothing is innocent about Lance. Being in a relationship with Lance means knowing the true meaning of 'cock tease.'

Chris nods, because this is all he can do. There are no words left beyond 'more' and 'now' and this just after one kiss, a kiss that left him gasping for air.

Lance grins, a feral gleam in his eyes, but he doesn't move forward to Chris. Instead he turns to Joey and starts kissing him again.

Chris watches Joey's expression and knows he's just as addicted to Lance's kisses. He makes these little noises only Lance ever manages to extract from him. Chris tried to get the same response from Joey more times than he can count, but never succeeded. Joey seemed to enjoy Chris' efforts, though.

Lance runs his hand over Joey's chest, rubbing over one nipple clearly visible through Joey's wet T-shirt. Chris groans, because it's hot and he wants it too. He can't even touch himself, because Joey is still holding him down. How he manages that, Chris doesn't know. And then all of a sudden there's a hand on his erection, inside his shorts, squeezing lightly.

"Fuck," he cries out and it sounds like a mix between a squeak and a moan.

Joey and Lance are still kissing, fucking each other with their tongues, but now the hand that was rubbing over Joey's nipple is now on his dick, stroking and teasing, and the rain is still falling down on them and he feels like he is in the middle of a cheap porn flick, except this isn't cheap at all.

It's erotic and sensual, hot and dirty, and he is close to coming. Lance knows somehow, because he is jerking him off faster now, flicking his thumb over the cock head and there's Joey making _that_ noise again -- and he comes with a shout.

He's breathing hard, the warmth of the afterglow spreading through his body, and watches Lance jerk off Joey now. It doesn't take long, just a few strokes, and Joey's coming, too, eyes closed and gasping for breath. He looks beautiful and Chris wants to touch him, but he can't even lift one finger.

He watches instead, bursting with love for these two guys. Sometimes he can't believe his luck.

Lance stands up and smirks at both of them. Chris clearly sees Lance's hard-on trough the wet fabric of Lance's shorts. He licks his lips, but Lance shakes his head as if he knows the kind of images running through Chris' mind. He probably does, because there's not much he loves more than sucking Lance's dick. Maybe sucking Joey's dick, he thinks, but they are probably on the same level of how much he likes it.

"I'm going back inside," Lance says, "you coming?"

Chris struggles to get up, which isn't as easy as it sounds after an orgasm that made your knees weak, but it's a comfort that Joey has troubles getting off the ground as well. Supporting each other, they follow Lance inside.

"One of these days he's going to kill us."

"Yeah," Chris replies, grinning, "but what a way to go."

\- End -

  
Any kind of feedback is very much appreciated! :-)  



End file.
